


Sometimes You Just Can't Help It

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Quinn: Medicine Woman
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Post-Coital, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkwardness in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Just Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyvivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts).



Sully sat on the end of the bed, head in his hands. Michaela was still under the covers.

'Sully, it doesn't matter,' she said. 'Really it doesn't.'

'Yeah, well, it matters to me,' he muttered, not looking at her.

'It's really not as important as you're making out,' she insisted. 'These things happen from time to time.'

'Not to me.'

'To every man, Sully.'

He huffed, and was silent for a moment before continuing. 'Look, Michaela, I can understand that, sometimes, you might call someone else's name. But please - did it have to be Hank?'


End file.
